


Alaska's Birthday

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alaska's birthday and she have April, Adore, Bianca, Courtney, Milk, Pearl, Violet, Sharon and Willam over her house to celebrate. And of course there is some truth or dare in the middle of it, and they have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaska's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, and I really liked the result. Let me know your thoughts on it or which pairing should I post next. xx

“Okay everyone, sit down in a circle and let’s play truth or dare,” Alaska says and the tipsy girls get together, almost all of them holding a cup and laughing. Violet sits and holds Pearl’s hand, helping her to sit down and not fall. Bianca sits between Adore and Courtney, Willam next to Sharon followed by April and Milk. And Alaska, closing the circle. “I go first, where’s the bottle?” 

Adore handed the bottle to Alaska and she places it on the middle of their circle, spinning it. All the twenty eyes follow the bottle, anxious to know their first result. The bottle gets slower and points to the first girls chosen tonight, and it’s pointing to April and Adore. The other girls scream and clap their hands, making some noise. “Truth or dare, April Carrión?” Adore asks dragging the R a little longer.

“Truth, let’s start it easy.” April says while the girls get visibly disappointed.

“Okay, so, have you ever had a crush on anyone here? If yes, you gotta say who.” Adore says, rising a eyebrow to the Puerto Rican queen.

April is blushing and she takes a while to think about the answer, she was going to tell the truth after all. “Yeah, you.” she answers and everyone in the room screams, clap their hands and beat their foots on the floor. April has a shy smile and she grabs the bottle, spinning it so the they can joke about someone else. The next pair is Pearl and Sharon. 

“Truth or dare, Needles?” Pearl asks.

“Truth.” Sharon says, shrugging her shoulders and taking a dip of her drink.

“Mkay, so it’s true that you still have feelings for Alaska?” Pearl asks, smirking and everyone in the room gets quiet. _Too soon, Pearl. Too soon._ Alaska moves in her sit and try the avoid the looks on her, playing it cool.

“It is.” Sharon says after a silence, rolling her eyes, almost surrendering herself. Alaska couldn’t help the smile that quickly made his way into her face and she tried to hide as quick as it came.

“Your turn girl.” Pearl says and eventually the mood gets cool again. Sharon spins the bottle but she’s paying attention on Alaska. The chosen ones are Milk and Bianca.

“Truth or dare, dumb ass? I swear to God, if you say truth…” Bianca says, rolling her eyes already, tired of this truth shit. Everyone always choose the truth, it’s boring.

“Let’s pick dare, I’m feeling sassy.” Milk says, giving Bianca a daring look and she can hear someone says “Oh no, girl.”, it makes her laugh.

“Okay then, Milk. So, I’m gonna order pizza and you’ll be the one picking it when it arrives...” Bianca says and everyone is looking at her confuse, that isn’t a dare. But she complete her sentence a few seconds later before anyone be able to open her mouth, “Wearing panties. And turning your back to the delivery, pretending to pick something else on the floor just to show your fat ass.”

“Fuck.” Milk says and everyone is laughing. Milk is quite red but it’s okay for now. Bianca order some pizzas and Milk spin the bottle when the call ends. The eyes follow the bottle and it stops lazy, picking Violet and Willam.

“Truth or dare, girl?” Willam asks already planning a thousand things on her mind, Violet was an easy target, in the better way possible.

“Dare, always.” Violet says, getting screams and noises from the other girls, she could feel Pearl looking at her and she smile while waiting to see what Willam would choose.

“Well, why don’t you just eat some whipped cream from Adore’s neck? Or her stomach? I’ll let you choose.” Willam says and Adore is gagging surprised.

“Why not both?” Violet says making the girls go crazy. That’s so Violet. Willam stands up to pick the whipped cream on the kitchen and everyone is talking, waiting for the dare to be complete. Violet looks at Pearl and she can see she is not happy about this, Violet just smile like it wasn’t her fault.

Willam hands her the can and she crawls until Adore, making her ass up high and moving it extra sexy, making sure Pearl got the view she wants. She sits on her legs and takes off the other girls’ shirt. She sprays a little of the contents on Adore’s body, leaning back and heading her head down, licking it and looking up to Adore while doing it. Adore lets a “shit” come out and she laughs nervously. Violet cleans it perfectly and then sits on Adore’s lap, holding her by her chin and moving her head to the side. She sprays a bit on her neck, licking her lips before licking it up, and decides to take the things to the next level, she only plays hard. She sucks Adore’s neck at the end, rubbing her ass on her lap, and the screams of the girls just makes sure she got the attention she wanted. Adore didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she needed to breath, Violet gives her a smile and goes back to her spot.

Violet sits next to a pissed Pearl, and she spins the bottle, loving the jealous in the air. The bottle choose the two girls left, Alaska and Courtney. The Australian is excited to finally get some of action of her own.

“Truth or dare, birthday girl?” Courtney asks and mentally begs for Alaska to choose dare.

“Uhmmm…” Alaska is extending the word as she thinks, she don’t want to be the asked the same as Sharon was, or anything like that, so she trusts Courtney is doing nothing alike, “Dare.”.

“I dare you to kiss anyone you want to.” Courtney says and she sees Alaska killing her with her look. The girls are screaming and curious to see who she will pick. 

Alaska takes a deep breath, she can do it, she will do it. She get on her knees, crawling through the girls until she reaches the one she wants to. Alaska look at her for a second and the room is in completely silence again, all the jaws on the floor. She leans her head closer, touching Sharon’s lips and kissing her softly. It’s like walking back home, she knows the way. The kiss flows naturally, simply because they know each other’s body, what the other like, where…

“It was just supposed to be a peck, but you go, girl.” Courtney says breaking the silence and everyone laughs. Including Alaska, making they break the kiss.

“Like the old times, uh?” Sharon whispers on Alaska’s mouth, just for the two of them hear. Alaska faces her for a second, not knowing what to do, or how do breath again.

“All right, you bitch,” Alaska says, sitting back on her spot and looking to Courtney. “Let’s reverse it, who made the questions is now asked about the person who they picked before.”

April, Sharon, Milk and Violet get excited and cheer together, leaving the other girls worried about their revenges.

“Courtney Act, truth or dare?” Alaska asks and Courtney thinks in all that this alien mind could give to her.

“Dare!” Courtney says excited, nothing could make her shy or whatever.

“I’m glad you pick that, darling,” Alaska says, putting her hands together and rising a eyebrow to Courtney, making the whole Disney villain pose. “I think we’ll finally see the Courtney and Milk action that we all have been waiting for.”

Adore’s laugh could be heard from another city, and Milk and Courtney are laughing too while looking to each other. Bianca takes all of her drink at once, avoiding to look what is going to happen in her face. Literally, in front of her. She wanted to kill Alaska right now. The Aussie by her side is all smiles and make her way until Milk.

Courtney is on her knees as the taller queen faces her, she closes her eyes and meet her lips. Slowly moving her lips together, Courtney opens them, letting their tongues find each other and Milk unwittingly grabs Courtney’s waist, bringing her closer. That is the limit for Bianca, she stands up and go to the kitchen grab another drink. If the cup was from glass she would love to crash it into a wall right now. The girls call her back and she takes a few deep breaths before going back.

“Now is your turn, Violet.” Alaska says as Bianca and Courtney sit back on their places. 

“Truth or dare, Willam?” Violet asks, waiting for the answer while tipping her fingers on her chin. 

“Dare, as long as you don’t make me kiss anyone one here.” Willam says making the girls pick on her. Violet searches on the back of her mind who Willam likes, and most important, who she don’t. 

“Okay, so you are gonna pick your phone, put it on the speaker and call Phi Phi. When she answers the call, you will ask her why the two of you have never fucked.” Violet says, smiling and watching the other queens laugh. 

Willam tries to not laugh but end up failing too. She makes everyone get quiet and makes the call. Almost everyone has their hands on their mouth, to avoid making any sound. Phi Phi answers after a while, saying a confused “hello?” and Willam asks right away “It’s Willam, why have we never fucked?” 

“What? Are you for real?” Phi Phi says and the girls loose their shit, all of them crack their laugh, Adore has tears and Courtney can feel her stomach hurt.

“Nevermind.” William says before ending the call. They’re trying to stop laughing and the door bell rings. All eyes goes to Milk and she mouths “I have no panties”. 

“Just a minute.” Milk screams as Alaska runs to her bedroom, taking a lace pantie and throwing it on her way back to Milk. She quickly takes her clothes off, hiding in a corner to put the pantie on. She opens the door and found a 20 something guy, that can’t hide his surprise when he look up of his phone. 

The girls are all hiding watching it, Pearl grabs Violet by her arms and pull her away from the others. Violet is genuinely surprise by the expression on Pearl’s face. 

“What the fuck was that?” Pearl says between her teeth, still holding Violet by her arm. 

“It’s just a game, c'mon,” Violet says and moves her head forward to kiss Pearl, but she turns her face. “Are you jealous, Pearly?” 

“Don’t try that with me.” Pearl says, leaving Violet’s arm loose and walking back to the other queens. Violet got what she wanted, even if that would make Pearl a bit angry right now, but she would fix it later. She returned in time to see Milk showing up her ass and looking over the shoulder to the guy, smiling and winking at him. Milk pays him and gives a flirty bye, waving her fingers as she closes the door. 

The other girls join her, laughing, as she quickly put her pants back. They sit on the floor again, passing the pizza through and waiting for the next round. When they finish eating their first slice, Sharon screams “It’s me!” and they look at her and Pearl, waiting for the next show. 

“Truth or dare?” Sharon asks to the sleepy queen, all eyes on her now. 

“Dare.” Pearl says after finishing her pizza and making her usual face. She wanted to give Violet the same taste. 

“Ok, so how about you give our new queen a lap dance?” Sharon says and Violet bites her lips because she knows Pearl wants to choke her instead of teasing her. 

Pearl has a little plan on her mind, it actually is better than what she wanted before. She sits on Violet’s lap, with her thighs around her waist and she can see the other queen’s excited look. Pearl moves her body as easy as she can, it’s hard when you’re used to play the robotic step-wife all the time. She put her hands on Violet’s shoulders and rubs her ass on her lap, making sure it’s slow, teasing and torturous as possible. Violet’s hands move until her ass, grabbing it and forgetting the people around, but Pearl holds her fists, pushing it away from her body. Pearl keeps Violet’s hands on the side of her body as she teases her, she moves her face closer, making Violet do the same but she backs away. She can feel Violet growing under her, holding a moan and looking at her with a mix of lust, hate, submission, desire and love. Pearl moves her ass around, making circles on Violet’s lap and she places kisses on the queen’s neck. Violet instantly moves her arms to grab Pearl and let a low moan be heard, but Pearl is holding her still, which makes her frustrated. 

“I think we should call the fireman because the thing is getting hot in here.” Milk says as the couple forget their existence. Pearl sits back on her spot and Violet tries to hide her boner, Pearl don’t even try to hide her satisfied smile. 

“My turn!” April says and Adore don’t give her a time, answering “Dare.” right away. “Alright… Why don’t you make Bianca smile? She’s looking a bit bitter for the last hour.” 

Bianca just rolled her eyes and Adore’s bouncing next to her, her laugh is not a good sign. Adore moves, sitting in front of her and makes silly faces, but Bianca just look at her with a bored face. She does puppy eyes and it don’t work either. Adore tries some dance moves, but Bianca is not impressed, she’s a tough bitch. Game on, time to use heavy weapons.

Adore crawls and gets behind Bianca, placing kisses on her exposed neck, making her way until her ear and leaving her hands on Bianca’s chest. “Can you be my sugar daddy?” she whispers and it make Bianca blush. The girls are all laughing but she is holding it still, Adore don’t give her a break, she scratches her body, licks her neck, biting and sucking the earlobe. “Please, daddy. Let me be your pretty girl.”. It was meant to be funny but Bianca is getting turned on, she smiles because she doesn’t know what Adore can do if she keep serious, and she didn’t want to find out. Not with all these people around. Adore cheers her winning and gives Bianca a quick peck on the lips, sitting back. 

“It’s me,” Milk says, clicking her fingers and facing Bianca. “Truth or dare, daddy?” Milk says the last word with a soft girly voice, mocking the previously challenge and Bianca raises the middle finger to her. 

“Dare, you fucking asshole.” Bianca says, praying that Milk don’t make her take any piece of her clothes off, because right now is not the best moment. 

“Can I have a lipstick?” Milk asks and Violet grabs her purse, taking some red one and handing it to the girl. Milk gives it to the Bianca, which is facing her in doubt. “You have to apply the lipstick on Courtney, without your hands.” 

Great, she can use her foot and mess the Aussie face, or she can put on her mouth, holding on her teeth and pass it on her, or she could… There’s a good idea. Bianca opens up the lipstick while the girls watch her, she easily apply it even without a mirror, she has years of experience that allow her do it just fine. Courtney and the queens are facing her, but when Bianca put the lipstick down she realizes it. Bianca turns around to face Courtney, and she places her hands on both sides of her face, reaching for her mouth and kissing the blondie. All her anger going away as the soft lips are pressed against hers, opening it to her tongue follow and Bianca relax. Now was her moment and she would make damn sure it would worth. Courtney moves her body forward and Bianca smiles between their kiss, knowing it worked well. 

“Get a room!” Willam says, throwing an empty cup on they. 

“I guess I succeed.” Bianca says, breaking the kiss and seeing Courtney eager face all painted in red.

“Let’s put some music on.” April says standing up, and there’s the usual noise on the room, too many people talking at once. 

Courtney is still looking at Bianca, speechlees. But Adore grabs Bianca, taking her to dance. Violet is looking at Pearl dance and talk with the other queens like she had done nothing, Pearl catches her look and wink at her, smiling, and Violet knows everything is fine, and it’s going to get better later. Alaska is lost on her thoughts while she watches everyone, she was happy everyone of her friends was there. She couldn’t imagine anything better. Looking through the room again, she find a familiar pair of eyes looking at her, and waving her head to the stairs seconds later. Alaska smiles and follows.


End file.
